


Well Trained Nosy Bastards (#47 Data)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [83]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Coming Out, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Data isn't always better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Trained Nosy Bastards (#47 Data)

Don wanted to get everyone on the same page. “Last night Charlie swerved to miss a pedestrian and had an argument with a truck. His Prius lost. Some of that tactical driving must have sunk in ‘cause he managed to turn so the passengers side took the worst. He has broken bones, a concussion, internal injuries but he’s awake and already bitching.”

Don saw his team relax.

“I want this investigated. It looks like an accident, it probably is but he’s one of ours and I’m taking no chances.” Everyone nodded understanding.

“What was he doing down there?” Nikki pointed to the map.

“Seeing someone.”

“Who?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Don got hit with four frigid looks.

“Don, we’re well trained nosy bastards.” David stated. “We’re going to find out.”

Don rubbed his temples.

“Come on, more data is always better.” Liz parroted Charlie’s second favorite saying.

“Can we _please_ keep this in the team?” Don begged.

Nikki grinned. “Charlie got a little something on the side?”

“Charlie is in a long term, committed relationship...” Don took a deep breath. “With Ian Edgerton.” Don wished he had a camera as four jaws dropped. “They have a little place down that way for when Ian’s in town. Charlie was heading there. They were supposed to have a late night anniversary dinner.”

Colby pulled together first. “Okay we need to add Ian’s enemies to a list of Charlie’s enemies.”

“That’s gonna be a long list.” Liz pointed out.

“Hey, you wanted more data.”

“Look, guys, they’re both rattled. Don’t give them any shit.”

“Come on Don, we all took sensitivity training.” David pointed out.

“And we’re all scared of Ian.” Liz added.

“Oh don’t worry about Ian. I smirked and Charlie backhanded me out of a chair. That’s who you’ve really got to watch.”


End file.
